This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Permanent magnet motors commonly include rotors having buried or embedded magnets of various shapes and/or configurations. These shapes and configurations can present challenges when magnetizing the magnets. If the magnets are not properly shaped, arranged and magnetized, the magnetic flux of the rotor and, thus, the efficiency of the rotor, may be less than optimal.